Tasty as Blood
by lisablack1031
Summary: What if Sirius was a vampire back in their Hogwarts days? NUFF' SAID! Yummy vampire/werewolf love awaits you!  slash!


**Title**: Tasty as Blood

**Author**: Lisablack  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Notes**: YAOI HOOOO!  
**Summary**: What if Sirius was a vampire back in their Hogwarts days? NUFF' SAID! Yummy vampire/werewolf love awaits you! 

"Come on, we should be outside not studying! Sirius said flipping his open, "Great Writers of the 20th Century," book closed.

"Well you are more than welcome to, I'm not keeping you in here," Remus replied, not lifting his eyes from his pen and paper.

"But you're my bestie, what else could I be doing right now?" he says with a bored tone.

"I'm almost done," he said then turned the page.

Suddenly a sharp pain erupted through his hand and made him jerk away from his so loved book.

"Owww," Remus moaned.

"What happened?"

"I got a paper cut."

Sirius was speechless; he could feel his blood pumping faster, as well as the smell as the blood dripped on his newly washed suit.

"Ca… Can I see?"

"I don't think that would be a very good idea, Sirius," Remus said holding his hand close to his chest.

"Oh come on, I can handle myself."

"Ok," Remus said, his hand shaking as he reached across the wooden table to Sirius awaiting mouth.

"I won't hurt you, Remmy."

His eyes seemed to sparkle as he bought Remus' timbering white hand to his open mouth.

"Just a little cut," Sirius whispered as he stared at his tiny paper cut on his finger, wrapped with bright red crimson.

Cold chills ran up Remus' spine as Sirius licked around his wound as if his finger was an ice cream cone. Sirius seemed to be enjoying this a little too much so he decided to pull back.

"I think you got it all,"

Sirius wasn't listening, he kissed and licked, the hot blood that leaked out of this finger, his eyes closed, his face turning red.

"Ok Sirius, I need to get back to work,"

His face was turning red too; he fought hard to not let a moan escape his lips. What was this feeling coming over him? His skin began to crawl and his heart started racing, why did this feel so GOOD? Did this sensation feel as good on the end?

As Remus started to rise out of his chair, Sirius bit down on his finger, hard.

"Oh, Sirius!" Remus moaned jumping out of his seat.

The whole library heard him; Sirius sat staring at him with his hand still near his mouth.

"Shush!" said the librarian.

"Sorry," Remus told everyone in the library, retook his seat and also his hand, which was helpfully licked clean.

"Remmy," Sirius said in shock, his mouth wide open.

"What?" he said as if he had no idea what had happened.

"You moaned! Did you enjoy that?"

"I should be asking you the same question. You were having way too much fun,"

"Well… your blood was delicious. I _was_ enjoying myself until you started moaning! How do you expect me to eat if you're getting off?

"Sirius!"

"Well that's what it sounded like to me," Sirius said laying his chin on his hands, his elbows upon the table, complete with a wink.

"I think I have to go,"

"Going to the bathroom are we?"

"No!" Remus shouted in a hurry, paused and finished. "I just need to get out of here,"

"Oh sure, now you do, when we start having some fun,"

"If we get caught doing that you will get into a world of trouble," he said in a serious tone,

"Oh, what does the headmaster expect us to do? Starve?"

"I'm leaving," Remus said with his hand over his eyes, although fully emotionally exhausted. Not fully understanding what happened or what the hell was going on in his mind.

"Fine, keep that blood warm for me,"

"Shut up," he said in a hushed tone, his eyes not meeting Sirius' and hurried away without his books or homework.

In the bathroom, Remus tired very hard to calm down, his breathing was uneven and he felt that he could faint. He had had encounters with vampires before, but nothing like this had happened! A vampire with a thirst for his blood, and a werewolf who enjoyed every second of it!

True story.

But weird, he couldn't understand any of it, he splashed water onto his face to try to turn it back to his natural color but it didn't help. His hairs stood on end when he heard the bathroom door open, he stared into the huge mirror that stretched across the bathroom wall to the end of the room and watched Sirius walk up behind.

"Please not now, I can't do this," Remus said bowing his head, his hands resting on the old silver sink.

"Just a little bit," Sirius whispered, as he got closer and closer, his fingers racing up and down the back of his neck.

"No," Remus breathed heavily.

"I'm so hungry and you're so salty," he said, his lips daring to touch his white neck.

"Sirius, please," he moaned, relaxing his arms.

"This can last…"

His lips barely glazed his neck and Remus gave a shudder.

He could feel four pointy knifes as they slowly eased into his flesh, the pain was overcome by the pleasure, his life was being sucked away by a beautiful monster, and it felt wonderful. The sucking of his lips was making mad passionate love to his blood, the liquid that made him feel alive. He had never felt this alive before.

Suddenly, Sirius heard a creek, the opening of the bathroom door, he jerked away from Remus' neck in a rush, still standing behind him. Remus fell to his knees, breathing heavily, his face… white, from the lack of blood.

"Oh!" a fellow named Abel called out when he saw the two. "Sorry," he said clearly embarrassed and made his way back the way he came.

"Remus, are you ok?" Sirius whispered, looking the other direction.

"Yah I'm just a little dizzy,"

"Sorry I got carried away,"

"I could tell," Remus said as he pressed the back of his hand to his cheek.

"Can you walk?"

"Yah, just give me a minute,"

With all the strength Remus had left, he pulled himself to his feet and looked in the mirror.

His white face shocked him but his eyes were the brightest blue he had ever seen them, he turned around to face Sirius and make him explain what the hell just happened.

And fainted.

As Remus stared into Sirius' deep grey eyes, he knew he was more than just his friend; Sirius' tiny strands of hair brushed against his nose and made him laugh. Sirius just stared on with a stern tone while words that were never truer were spoken,

"I've wanted you since the moment I met you."

Remus replied with a smile and a full hearted sigh, as Sirius moved closer and closer to his trembling lips, Remus' heart began to pump faster and faster till he realized something, he still hadn't woken up. You see he knew this because it felt like he got pushed out of dreamland and back to reality. Now, realizing he was no longer asleep he just hid behind his eyelids and wondered why he was about to kiss Sirius in his dream. The subconscious is a wondrous thing, it can tell you thing not even you know. But poor Remus didn't think of that he just figured it was due to blood loss and his fainting. He was sure to never be Sirius' dinner again; fainting was no fun at all. And how was he going to explain these bite marks?


End file.
